In The Beginning
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: Before Gavin Wilhelm became ForgetMeNot Valley's new farmer, he was a humble artist who held business in the city's Starveling Cafe. When that fateful day came, he was reluctant to take over for his departed Dad because of personal reasons...
1. Unforgiven

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Harvest Moon licensee. However, it seems that most characters appearing in this fic will be OCs, so I guess I have some ownership over the cast. Yay, Me… _

**Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life**

**In The Beginning**

It was another typical morning in my usual hangout, the little shop known to few as the Starveling Café.

Right in a corner by the entrance was my personal little studio stacked with various finished artworks I displayed and sold to the various customers that came in.

However, I was far more busy putting my energy towards another piece to openly solicit.

At the moment, my eyes were focused right in front of me, with a thin brush freshly dipped in a coat of deep crimson in hand. My canvas thus far was steeped so much in fiery hues, but my meticulous eyes were still not satisfied. After analyzing the picture further, I added a few stokes here, and a few strokes there, and finally, I added a few thick dabs in the center.

With those last few actions performed, I placed my brush neatly in a small water container and sighed. I looked up at my finished product with a sense of pride and peace swelling within me.

Right before my very eyes was a phoenix; a mere bird of fire with a simple glance, it was so much more as my imagination delved deeper. It was a legendary bird; a celestial being so fierce yet beautiful, wild yet regal.

It was a masterpiece given life and fire by my hand, the hand of Gavin Wilhelm.

Back then, I was a quiet artist living among the hustle and bustle of a lively city with its lively people. In some way, I stood out among the people as much as I blended in, and too this day, I still cannot explain for the life of me what that really meant to me, but it was the only way to explain my existence.

In any case, I was still my usual self at the very least: a humble young artist with messy brown hair and big, hopeful chocolate brown eyes. I was wearing my usual clothing of a clean white dress shirt with a dark red vest, a pair of black pants and equally black sneakers.

Around the time I admired my new painting; a customer came in and stopped to observe my displayed artwork. I gently put my painting off to the side in preparation of a sale. As I recall, most salesmen would ask their potential customer if they were interested in a purpose, but it wasn't my style to apply that extra pressure. Besides, if they were just stopping to look, I didn't mind the window shopping as long as they enjoyed looking at it.

Luckily for me, the customer soon reached inside his pocket.

"Um… excuse me sir, I would like to purchase this picture of a rose bouquet. How much do I need to pay?" the customer asked me.

"Eight bucks. The same price applies to all the pictures that size." I replied as I pointed out the 8 X 10 piles.

"Oh, wow! Then in that case, I'd also like to purchase that picture of the dove with the clear sky background, please!"

"Sure! Your total will come down to $16. No tax charge."

After the customer finally got his wallet out, he took out a $10, $5, then $1 bill and handed it to me immediately. I placed the earnings in a safe box at my side, then reached for a plastic bag behind me and placed the two requested paintings inside, which I gave to the customer.

"Thank you for your patronage." I said with a smile as I waved him farewell.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad to get a hold of such fine pictures like these!" the customer said as he proceeded further into the Café.

After the satisfied customer left, he passed by another character who directly approached me, though I knew well enough that he didn't come for a purchase.

"Wow, good going man! Another sale in your pocket so soon! This must really be your week to be churning out business like this! Guess you don't have to worry about being another typical "starving artist" in this city, huh?" a cheerful voice told me.

I looked towards the source of the voice. He was a fairly tall guy with short, black, even-banged hair and sharp ruby eyes. He wore a nice white tuxedo shirt with black dress pants and shoes, with a maroon apron draped over. The man was actually the owner of this café, and was practically a good friend, my business partner and my pseudo-landlord all in one package.

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure about that last part, Martin. I have a feeling plenty of fellow artists have weeks like this and still somehow end up short on cash. It's not the most accommodating job in existence, you know. At least not like yours, where you're guaranteed a few customers everyday with the excessive need of coffee in this country." I replied.

"At the very least, you're having fun with your job while managing well, right?" Martin asked.

I nodded immediately.

"Of course. Would you still see me around with my paint sets like this otherwise?"

"Of course not. I'm just making sure if you remember that. But I gotta hand it to you, it seems like it takes a lot of dedication to stay with that line of work when there might be plenty of days where the lack of business will start kicking your ass." Martin confessed.

"Yeah, dedication can do that for you. Dedication, heart, passion, and a bunch of other things I conveniently left out. I'll get back to you when I figure out the rest." I answered.

"You go ahead and to that. Anyway, I have some mail for you today. Apparently, people either still haven't figured out your home address, or they've wised up and realized how often you hang around here as compared to your apartment. Here you go."

Martin handed me a few white envelopes, which I looked through at once.

Most of them were either store advertisements, credit card offers, or even a few magazine subscription offers. I put most of them aside, until I eventually came upon a letter with a certain sender's address.

"Lenoard Wilhelm… Forget-Me-Not-Valley." I read to myself in utter disgust.

I handed this envelope back to Martin in apathy.

"Just throw that one out. It's just junk mail."

"But… but isn't this from your Dad?" Martin asked me.

"Ugh… yes I know that. And it's exactly why it's junk. The old man never changes up his message, anyway. It's always the same thing: he always shoves his "prosperous" farmer job in my face while he shamelessly berates my artistic career and asks me to join him. Do you think I need my self-esteem trashed even further by the likes of him?" I gripped.

Martin remained silent for a moment. He then took the envelope and showed it to me.

"…Um… I'm really sorry to bring back painful memories like that, but... don't you at least owe it to him to read what he has to say this time? Besides… I think this time it's actually urgent this time. I may sound stupid for saying this, but there's an "IMPORTANT NOTICE" stamp marked in red by the center. It might be worth a look." Martin suggested.

I stared at the envelope at first with heavy resistance, but after staring at that unusual stamp and considering Martin's words, I snatched it out of his hand with heavy reluctance.

My Dad… I didn't know if he truly had anything dire to tell me in this latest letter, but I learned from constant history that he was never any help to me. If anything, he was more of a burden and pain. That sorry excuse of a father decided to up and leave Mom and I to pursue some half-assed dream of Farming in some remote rural land in my later childhood without our consent. But, even if he did stay, he never did treat me with the utmost respect and love. Whenever I showed a finish picture to him as a child, all he would do is laugh and question my ability. Even after I worked hard to improve, and approached him to tell him my wish to pursue an artist' career, he merely dismissed it as some idiot's dream.

But the worst of it didn't even come from discouraging my wishes. I couldn't even come to him when I was upset. Because those few unbearable times I ever came to him while feeling down, he would mock me and make fun of my mood. And he would laugh at me even more.

"You're just overreacting, son!" he always used to tell me. No matter what reason I had for my pain, he would use that same excuse to explain whatever it was that made me feel bad, and then he would rub it in by making me feel worse.

And then he just does it all over again with his new "ideal" farmer's job and insulting me by continually asking me to join him. All he's been to me is a selfish, unfeeling bastard by abandoning Mother and I! And all of a sudden he wanted me to follow in his footsteps?! The nerve of him!

Still, the urgency placed on this specific letter did make me curious…

Carefully, I opened the seal envelop by hand. I reached in to the folded piece of paper and quickly unfolded it, revealing the lettering. The odd thing is, it wasn't my Dad's handwriting.

* * *

_To Gavin:_

_I'm sorry to use your father's name like this, but I reckon it would lessen the blow of the heavy news I'm about to share with you. Thing of it is… your Dad's dead now._

_He just suddenly gone up and passed away as he was working in the fields. It must sound odd of me for saying this, but I think he must be happy to at least give out while he was at full strength._

_Anyway, the funeral should be in about a few weeks from the moment you reach this. Give yourself some time, and don't be afraid to let out your sorrows if you feel them coming. By the way he spoke about you, I can tell you didn't have the best relationship with him, but he's still your Dad, and I figured---_

* * *

I crumpled up the paper on the spot.

This news of death was some sort of ruse. It had to be! Somewhere down the road, my continuous refusal to work with him must've driven him to this. And if anything, I bet he expected me to come rushing in to this Forget-Me-Not Valley, only to laugh at my expense and force me into helping him with his stupid farm!

How dare he try this with me?

"Um! Whoah! Whoah, stop, man! What the hell's wrong? Did he really go over the edge this time?" Martin said.

"Someone claims… that he's dead…" I answered bitterly.

"So, your Pappy finally bit the dust, eh? Well, that's certainly news for you, but at least you don't have to worry about him trying to push you around and---"

"It's obvious he's faking it!" I cried.

"…Are you sure about that?" Martin asked me.

"Do you know my Father well enough to argue otherwise?" I refuted.

"... I guess you have a point." Martin answered hesitantly. "Still, it would probably be worth it to check out the place. If he happens to be alive after all, maybe you can use it as an excuse to finally tell of that old jackass!"

"No. He doesn't even deserve so much as a visit if he's willing to go that far. He's already screwed around with me too much for me to give a care. The guy doesn't even know how to treat his own damn son." I answered.

"So… what am I to do with the following letters of they're reminders of the "funeral", or even letters of apology from your dad?" Martin asked.

"Don't even bother handing it to me. It'll just be a waste of time…" I uttered coolly.

"Alright. If that's what you want… just let me take this off your hands if it's just going to be litter." He told me as he took my crumpled up piece of paper and tossed it neatly inside a waste basket near by.

With all the pent up frustration in me, I tried to cool off by starting a new painting. I took a new campus from the set of supplies behind me, and dipped my clean brush in baby blue paint.

I eyed the canvas carefully, with the brush neatly gripped. I tried to focus on the image for my new work, but my head was muddled. My body still trembled with rage, and I was afraid that with the pressure I was subtly applying to the brush, that I would inadvertently snap it in two. After two long minutes of frustration, I decided to halt my project.

Once again, although indirectly, my father got in the way.

And I would never forgive him for it….


	2. Even After Death

A week and a half passed by since the news of "death" arrived.

No subsequent letters concerning the issue were sent to me that entire time, according to Martin, and business remained as usual.

As expected, the business in the following week wasn't doing as well as before, but I received just enough business provide for life expenses from my individual sales the "obligation" payment Martin usually offered me for aiding his business.

I figured either my Dad had finally learned his lesson for pulling a stunt like that and thinking long and hard about some apology, or he was biding his time and waiting to "guilt" me into going to the valley. Either way, I was very patient, and I could wait out however long it would take before my next answer would arrive.

However, my answer arrived much sooner than expected, and not in any way I had anticipated…

On that day, I went to work on yet another piece at the Starveling Café. I dipped my trusty brush into a small pool of deep blue paint, then applied a few strokes on my cool-colored campus. This time, I was hard at work on detailing the plumage of a haughty male peacock.

I never could fully understand my fascination with birds, whether they are real or fictions. What I could only confirm was that there was a certain beauty to their apparent form that consistently captivated me into making them my subjects alongside the equally intriguing flowers.

Irrelevant comment aside, I continued diligently on my piece in earnest. Soothing Jazz music played on the Café's speakers as a few customers chattered amongst themselves peacefully.

Eventually, the entrance bell rang, announcing the arrival of another patron. I heard the footsteps stop by my station once more, and I could tell this person was admiring my work.

"Hmm… interesting workmanship you have here. You've got quite the peaceful scenery going on here… a white swan swimming casually along a calm river with a serene blue sky… it's a soothing sight." A gruff voice announced.

I set aside my canvas to greet the new patron with a smile.

"Thank you, sir. It was actually one of the works I'm most proud in and---"

Unfortunately, the sight before me wasn't quite so pleasing.

He was a considerably aged man with short black hair combed forward. He had thick, bushy black eyes, and very squinty eyes. He wore a thick white sweatshirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of brown hiking boots.

"TAKA!" I shouted in a fury. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The hardened man barely managed a grin as he faced me.

"I see… so the boy still remembers me, even after all those years…" he muttered aloud.

To make things clear, this man's actual name is "Takakura". "Taka" was simply a nickname my family gave him since pronouncing the name in its entirely constantly created slip-ups. He was a longtime friend of my Father, and apparently his partner in his questionable Farming scheme. The two of them ended up spending their life's work in a farm set up in Forget-Me-Not Valley, and somehow established enough success to sustain business. And if I remember his handwriting correctly, he was the very man that forged the Death Note concerning my Dad.

"You still haven't answered my question." I reminded him bitterly.

"... What I'm wondering myself why you haven't come over yet… to pay your respects…" he answered back.

Taka had a serious expression, but then again I've rarely seen it differ so much. According to another of my Dad's friends, it was rumored that he's won a surprising amount of poker games with awful hands that way.

"So you're saying he's really gone?" I asked coolly.

"…Sure I am. Leo's body is prepped and ready to be worm food. All we're waiting for is his son to give him a proper burial…" Taka replied.

I gazed of to the side silence.

I know Taka was usually aloof like that, but his casualty towards the supposed death bugged me. It's like he isn't even trying to convince me. Does Dad really expect this weak attempt to fool me?

"…Do you have any proof of his actual death?" I threw out shrewdly.

"…Well, knowing you, I actually considered dragging Leo's corpse along with me as proof, but I wasn't looking forward to the rancid smell. But nope, I figured you'd have the sense to come and see for yourself. Guess I was wrong, so here I am now… with no proof… hoping to see what I can do to get you to come over…"

I growled furiously upon hearing this. Somewhere in his words, I felt deeply insulted for something that I felt was absurd.

"Are you serious?! Do you honestly expect me to come over because you decided visit?" I cried.

"Hmm. well, not really. But I did come over with Leo's Will, if that has any meaning for you." He explained.

"His Will, huh? What, did he leave me a few of his cash crops just to spite me?" I scoffed.

"…Actually, he left a little more to you than that, boy. He left you his whole farm back in the valley. Guess he still has high hopes of you taking over…"

"You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered bitterly.

"…No, no…. afraid it's written in words and everything."

Taka took out a piece of parchment from a pocket and unraveled it. He scanned it for the piece of text he was looking for, until his eyebrows raised curiously. He gave a cough reading it:

_"To my son, Gavin, I leave behind my entire farmland in Forget-Me-Not Valley and the remaining profits left over from the business. I figured it might do him some good to finally get his hands dirty in a real job instead of just going around with some lazy finger painting job for a living."_

And so, with another insult handed to me from my Dad, I marched off towards the backroom to evade further pointless abuse. As soon as I slammed the door behind me, I heard a commotion go on between Martin and Taka. And then a period of silence passed by.

I wasn't too sure what was going on, but I didn't bother observing. Having my chosen career spat on like that again was too much. And if my Dad really had the balls to have me here that after death, then he was really tactless.

Eventually, Martin came over to talk to me. He looked really concerned.

"Yeah… sorry you had to deal with that crap all over again. I was almost every bit as pissed as you were. Although I'm not quite sure how far your anger must be right now." Martin told me nervously.

"No worries. This is a personal issue, anyway." I told him.

"Thank you., but… I know this is odd of me to say right now, but I think it might be best if you go back out there and here what he has to say. This guy's way of going about things makes me unsure about the whole death thing too, but something tells me he came here with a serious purpose in mind. You said you haven't seen this guy in person for a very long time, right?"

"….he's also the one who worked alongside my Dad in their little farm work. With or without, it feels like forcing me to carry on his job." I answered back.

" Still, Forget-Me-Not Valley sounds like it's pretty far out there. I don't think he'd make the effort to travel all the way here for scam. Plus, I felt this grim air come from the guy when I spoke to him. It seems really important." He told me.

"Reading me some Crap Will that makes fun of me sounds important to you?!" I complained.

"Okay, that wasn't a good example, but seriously… I'd still consider checking it out. I was honest when I said you didn't receive a letter from Forget-Me-Not Valley all this time; there wasn't anything I discarded without showing you first. And, well… the man did say he had his own things to say on the matter, as well as something else to show you. It seems somebody else from the Valley has something to tell you, too." Martin told me.

"Great… a "local" that wants me to give up my life to go farm…" I grumbled.

"Just please here him out. I don't think he's going to leave until you do. He deserves that much for coming to see you." Martin suggested.

I gave one long, hard sigh as I thought over this. I still wasn't too sure if this will lead me somewhere other than more insults, but I decided Martin had a point. Taka did seem to go to a lot of trouble to reach me.

"…Fine…" I uttered solemnly.

After that, I marched right back into the main shop and stood right in front of Taka with my arms folded.

"…Right…. Sorry about that. But that's exactly what it says here." Taka said as he showed me the exact text, word for word, on the Will.

I flinched and restrained myself as I read the demeaning commentary.

"…That aside, I apologize for your Dad's way of putting things. I know he's … but he really does mean well. That's just how he is." He explained.

"That's not a very convincing argument for him." I sighed.

"Yeah…That's true. But I stand by what I said. Leo's been good to me for as long as I know him, so I know he doesn't mean to be rough like that. He's talked to me quite a few times about how great of a son you've been, and he's been very good towards the other residents of the Valley. He just…. Wasn't quite sure how to communicate with family. Told me it's an odd experience having a family to raise all of a sudden." He told me.

"…That STILL didn't excuse him for being insensitive to Mom and I! And how can I be sure he was as "nice" to the other people in your valley as you say?! Do you even realize that your so-called friend abandoned my family?!" I shouted.

"….About that… actually, he left you guys because he didn't want to burden you guys… he knew he was being irresponsible the whole time…" Taka answered.

"What?!"

Dad? Leaving the family as an act of responsibility? What kind of logic was that supposed to be?

"Yup… Leo decided to leave you guys behind to pursue his dream on his own, because he saw how bad he was at supporting. He figured Mom would still do good a job of taking care of you despite the separation. I told him he was foolhardy, but he went ahead anyway. A shame he couldn't love to explain it all himself. He really missed you guess every once in awhile."

It disturbed me the way he said everything. Insisting that Dad was still dead, that he was sorry all the while when Dad never showed me any sign of regret for his actions, and that he really cared about us all this time. It was an infuriating lie. And I was tired of having it pushed on me.

"…Shut up! You weren't there with my family! You didn't see yourself just what kind of man he was to Mom and I! How can you be so confident in supporting him as a "good man", anyway?!"

Taka took a long breath.

"Because… I remember who he used to be. And I remember how good he treated the villagers and the smiles they had as he was with them. He's not the best "Father" or "Husband", I admit, but you shouldn't doubt me when I say your Dad is a good man at heart. And unfortunately… he's too dead right now to show you. If he were alive, I'd have him come with me and tell you everything, but he was just too darn stubborn with his work…"

My hands clenched into tight fists. My heart was pulsing wildly. Everything he told me still sounded convoluted.

But it started to dawn on me… that Dad really might be dead right now. And yet even that thought enraged me. It felt like he was trying to make a martyr out of a man who was creep in life. And in any case, I honestly believed that Death could never excuse the wrongs someone committed in life. It only served as a pathetic, last-ditch excuse to make them look good.

My body trembled so hard, and it felt like I was fire.

So much was being denied to me. So much was contained for "convenience". And I still couldn't stand it.

"So… Am I supposed to just appreciate him out of the blue, just because he's dead?! Am I suppose to just accept him, forgive him, or even actually "like" him for that matter? He left me with hard feelings and continually made it worse! It's his fault he's gone! It's his fault that I'm still mad! All of this is still his responsibility, and not even dying can take that away!" I shouted.

Despite my outburst, Taka wasn't startled at all. He just stood there while clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"I never expected you to forgive him at all. I figured, neither did he. But I gotta say, you should still see the Valley that he worked so hard for. It's last legacy he left for you… and it's the last place he left his influence. You don't have to believe me when I say the people are grateful for him. You don't have to believe me when I say he's a good guy and a hardworking farmer. You don't even have to take over his farm if it's against your will. But what I want you to do… is to see for yourself what he has done. That's what I ask most of you… as his son… as his remaining blood." Taka stated firmly.

I paused for a minute.

Was this really more about this Forget-Me-Not Valley than my Dad himself? Was it really supposed be such a meaningful place to see, despite my Dad's involvement? Does it really make all the difference whether or not I come? Is it really those people, the strangers of this distant rural place, that I should actually consider for this decision?

"The sad thing is, there was a surprising bit of reliance on that farm. It was a considerable boon of income for the valley's economy, and quite a few surrounding trade cities were pretty reliant upon an organic market. The Farm helped those people live, and I believe that's what kept Leo and I around to make it thrive. But I apologize. I should've figured the political ramblings of an old man like me are useless in a time like this… how about you hear what one of the people there has to say. She's been real curious since your Dad told her about you…" Taka said as he took out a letter with a fancy golden seal.

I eyed it curiously as he carefully tore out the top. He dove his hand into the open envelope and snatched out the letter, and then handed it to me with little fuss.

There was still a lot of doubt in my mind, but I was too curious not to look. I carefully unfolded the letter, and then I began reading:

* * *

_Sir Gavin,_

_I'm not sure if your Father told you about me yet, so I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Lumina Lacramé, and I live in a Villa in Forget-Me-Not Valley._

_I'm truly sorry for not writing to you sooner, but I was too anxious to do so before, and for that, I apologize._

_How are you now? Are you faring well with the news of your Father's death? I really hope you find a way to get better, because I… I'm sorry. I still have troubles of my own to work out. Please forgive me._

_If it interests you, I've actually spoken to your Father countless times. And all of them were very interesting. He always enjoyed talking about his cherished childhood, and the exciting times when he served the military during a violent war. It was a pleasure to hear him speak in earnest about his past, but what intrigued me most was when he spoke about the family he left behind._

_He spoke of your Mother as a kind, intelligent woman, and he told me how you were his creative son with a very kind, sensitive soul. He also told me how good you were to your mother and how you would take care of her when she needed it most. And he told me how eager he was to bond with you, but he seemed upset over the issue, as if he failed somehow. Regrettably, I felt envious of you, to learn that you had a father and mother, and to learn how much your father cared for you._

_Still, I would very much look forward to meet you. You sounded so interesting, and this artwork of yours sounds very lovely to see. I was also hoping that we could possibly become friends, if you wish to, of course. It would be rude to force such a relationship, wouldn't it?_

_As a side note, I've heard from his friend Takakura how much your Dad tried to pester you into joining him in his farm work. I hope nobody looks at this beforehand… especially my Grandma, but…_

_I think I understand the pressure being put on you. I'm not sure if my predicament is quite the same as yours, but I know how much of a pain it is to be unwillingly forced into unbearable circumstances. Just be glad that you have a choice in the matter, because I---_

_I must apologize again. I feel should say no further in fear of what could become of this._

_Anyway, most of us in the valley wholeheartedly look forward to the son of its beloved farmer. I hope you find in your heart the courage to arrive, because we all look forward to welcoming you with open arms._

_Sincerely,_

_Lumina_

* * *

An awkward feeling enveloped my heart…

This Lumina…

Why did she sound so upset? What was she so secretive about?

And why did I feel… that I'm a lot like her, somehow?

I looked up at Taka in my awkward state.

"I believe that's all that needs to be said…" he told me. "For your information, we're going to commence the funeral in a five days… if you don't show up by then, we'll start the ceremony without you. Give it some thought until then… I'd rather not see you come just to start a commotion."

After that, he uttered no other word as he left me and the Starveling Café behind.

All the while, I was still staring at that very spot he once stood, with that letter still within my grasp.

As I stood there, Martin approached me with his own curiosity.

"So… Gavin? What did he tell you? Are you going to visit that Valley of your Father's after all?" he asked me.

I remained silent for a very long time before I could answer him properly.

"… I'll think about it." I simply answered.


	3. I Will Surpass Him

The next morning, in my apartment, I didn't prep my art tools for my usual business in the Starveling Café. Instead, I got out a piece of paper as a I prepared to write a letter to my Mom concerning the situation.

* * *

_Mom,_

_I don't know if you received word of this yet, but Dad died about a week and a half ago. I don't know how you personally feel about this issue. Perhaps you mourn for him because you loved him, but unfortunately for me, I cannot truly admit to such feelings._

_In any case, his old friend Taka came and visited me in my workplace to read me the Will and convince to come over. For some reason, my Dad remained consistent in trying to take over his line of work, as he decided to leave me his farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley._

_Oddly enough, I'm not sure what the best course of action would be as of now. I still love my work as a painter, and I would rather remain a painter for life. But it seems Dad had an important enough business with this farm they he insists my participation would be highly appreciated. _

_For now, I have decided just to attend the funeral. Despite my personal objection, it made sense that I am under familial obligation to come. And I suppose my presence there would help ease the grief of the people who knew him in the Valley._

_As for whether or not I'll take over the farm, that is still up for debate. I said it before: I love art, but I have been told there will consequences to abandoning the farm._

_Should I decide to take over, I have developed one major goal in mind: _

_To surpass my Dad._

_Not necessarily as a farmer, but as a person, and as a man._

_I still remember how he has caused the both of us so much pain as he treated us poorly, only to leave us for his own dream. And Taka even told us that he realized this fault._

_I swear right now, to myself as well as you, that I will not make those same mistakes. I will learn to cherish and respect those close to me, and if I ever end up raising a family of my own, I will show them all my love and compassion without fail._

_And perhaps, through that way… Dad will finally respect me._

_Finally, I think I owe it to him to see the Valley he worked so hard for, even if he was a jerk to us. I at least want to understand why it was he worked so hard, and why he was so compassionate about it. I want to meet these people that constantly saw his friendly side as you once did, and hopefully find some way to finally be at peace with him. I also hope to make friends with his friends, and share our experiences together for once._

_To me, this funeral will still be tough for many reasons, but I will try and stay strong and thoughtful to the very end._

_And at the very least, I will do him the favor of offering him our prayers. Even he doesn't deserve suffering in the afterlife._

_Your Son,_

_Gavin_

* * *

Sometime after sending that letter, I begun my own journey to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

At the time, I wasn't aware of the many things my future held.

I didn't know that I would come to take over the farm with that very resolve I told my mother.

I didn't know that I confront and befriend an intelligent red-head named Nami who would later need my emotional support.

I didn't know that I would meet a beautiful brunette named Celia who I would fall in love with, and start a loving family with a precious son named Link.

I didn't know that I would quickly get acquainted Lumina, who I would easily bond with due to our similarities, and grew to cherish as a precious sister that I wanted to keep happy.

There was only one thing on my mind that I knew for certain:

That I would finally confront my Father's life after denying it for so long.

And that I swore to surpass it.

_**Author's Notes: **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my version of how the AWL Farmer wound up taking over his farmer's work._

_I've actually used Farmer Gavin as a character in previous AWL works. If you haven't seen so already, take a look at "Goodbye Again" and "Between Maidens" to see later events of his life._

_And if you're curious, take a look at the fics take place from his son's prospective. "Memoir's of Celia's Son" is okay if you want to see how he feels about all the residents of Forget-Me-Not Valley, but I highly suggest "My Lady Lumina." The theme may feel weird at first, because it's about a guy liking an older woman, but it's more about a story about a cherished friendship than some crazy, unlikely romance that doesn't happen to begin with. That isn't the kind of story I like writing, anyway._

_Wow, this took a lot longer than I expected. Sorry for holding back the works on my long running stories yet again, but this came in my mind as a necessary write. To be honest, I was going to write a completely Original Story in an Original Fantasy World instead of this, but… things happen._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this._

_Damn, this was heavy in my head…_


End file.
